An integrated circuit fabricated on the silicon wafer is often referred to as a ‘die’. For the purposes of this specification, the term die will be used as a reference to an integrated circuit fabricated on a wafer substrate using lithographic the well known etching and deposition techniques commonly used in semiconductor fabrication. Integrated circuit (IC) dies are electrically connected to printed circuit boards by wire bonds. The wire bonds are very thin wires—around 25 to 40 microns in diameter—extending from contact pads along the side of the wafer substrate to contacts on the printed circuit board (PCB). Wire bonding is a widely used electrical interconnection technique because of the speed and accuracy of modern wire bonding machines, commonly referred to as wire bonders.
Wire bonders are automated devices that weld small lengths of wire from conductors on the PCB to the contact pads on an integrated circuit die. Wire is fed through a bonding tool that uses some combination of pressure, heat and/or ultra-sonic energy to attach the wire to the bond pads via a solid phase welding process. The two most common types of wire bonder are referred to as wedge bond and ball bond. These refer to the bonding tool and the configuration of the wire bond itself. With both types of wire bonders, the individual wire bonds extend in an arc from the bond pad on the integrated circuit (IC) die to the conductor on the PCB. This is because wires from the contact pads to the PCB are made longer than necessary to accommodate changes in the gap between the PCB and the bonds pads due to thermal expansion, flex in the components and so on.
To protect and strengthen the wire bonds, they are sealed within a bead of epoxy called encapsulant. The top of the wire arc is often about 300 microns above the contact pads although some wire bonding may extend even higher. As the name suggests, the encapsulant needs to encapsulate the full length of the wire so the encapsulant bead will extend 500 microns to 600 microns proud of the contact pads.
If the die is purely an electronic microprocessor, there is little need to keep close control of the encapsulant bead dimensions. However, if the die is a micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) device with an active upper surface, it may be necessary or desirable to bring the active surface of the die onto close proximity with another surface. One such situation applies to inkjet print heads. The proximity of the print media to the nozzle array influences the print quality. Similarly, if a cleaning surface is wiped across the nozzles, the bead of encapsulant can hamper the wiping contact.
Another problems arises because of sides of the encapsulant bead are not straight. One commonly used technique for depositing the encapsulant involves extruding it from a needle directly onto the line of wire bonds. The encapsulant volume and placement on the die is not very accurate. Variations in the pressure from the pump or slight non-uniformities in the speed of the needle cause the side of the bead contacting the active surface to be reasonably crooked. As the side of the bead is not straight, it has to be generously spaced from any active parts on the active surface to comfortably accommodate the perturbations. Spacing the electrical contacts away from the active portions (say for example, inkjet nozzles) of the active surface uses up valuable wafer real estate and reduces the number of dies that can be fabricated from a wafer disc.
In light of the widespread use of inkjet print heads, the invention will be described with specific reference to its application in this field. However, the ordinary worker will appreciate that this is purely illustrative and the invention is equally applicable to other integrated circuits wire bonded to a PCB or other support structure.